gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page discusses international versions of ''Gravity Falls. American/Latin Spanish right In American Spanish speaking countries, ''Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Official Site: '''http://www.disneylatino.com/disneychannel/series/gravityfalls/ Voice Actors The Latin-America's voice actors from Argentina. *Mabel:Sol Nieto *Dipper:Alejandro Graue *Stan Pines:Carlos Celestre *Soos:Sergio Bermejo *Wendy:Natalia Bernodat *Lil' Gideon:Demián Velazco Rochwerger Differences *Mabel's name is pronounced Mah-bel. *Waddles' name is "Pato", meaning "duck". *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Dipper says that she looks like "Wolverine", a superhero from X-men, instead of the animal. *In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to be "destroyed" instead of "shot". *Summerween is called "Súper Halloween". *The Mystery Shack is called La Cabaña del Misterio, it has the same meaning. *In "The Time Traveler's Pig", when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen! (let's go for 2 mammoths and force them to get married!)" instead of "Let's get 2 dodos and force them to make out!". *Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce" that means "Sweet Smile" *Sev'ral Timez is called '''Variaz Vecez. This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "Varios besos" (Several kisses) Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, Gravity Falls is called جرافيتي فولز. Official Site: Voice Actors * Wafa'a Abdullah: Mabel Pines * Abdullah Hamada: Dipper Pines, Tyrone * Hesham Hamada: Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare Differences Brazilian Portuguese right On Brazil, Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Official Site: http://www.disney.com.br/disneychannel/series/gravityfalls/ Voice Actors *Dipper Pines: Thiago Keplmair *Mabel Pines: Bianca Alencar *Grunkle Stan: Marcelo Pissardini *Wendy Corduroy: Samira Fernandes *Soos: Cesar Marchetti *'Lil Gideon: Wendell Bezerra Differences Czech right|180px In Czechoslovakia, Gravity Falls is called Městečko záhad, which roughly translates to "Mystery Town". Official Site: http://www.disney.cz/mestecko-zahad/index.html Voice Actors Differences *Grunkle Stan's name is Prastrýc Stan English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. The original English title Gravity Falls is used in: USA, UK, Canada, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Russia, Australia, Brunei, Italy, Ireland, Vietnam, India, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Israel and China. Official Site: '''http://disneychannel.disney.com/gravity-falls Australia '''Official Site: French right|170px In France, Gravity Falls is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls, meaning "Souvenirs of Gravity Falls". (It can also translate to "Memories of Gravity Falls." Official Site: 'http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ Voice Actors Differences Japanese In Japan, ''Gravity Falls will be broadcasted on Disney Channel Japan with Japanese dubbing. The title is 怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls), which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Japan is currently on the sixth episode, but they are previewing the other 8 shows. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disneychannel.jp/disneych/program/detail/?pid=gravityfalls Voice Actors *Dipper: Mitsuo Iwata *Mabel: Etsuko Kozakuea *Grunkle Stan : Tamio Oki *Soos : Masashi Hirose *Wendy : Megumi Hayashibara *Lil' Gideon : Kappei Yamaguchi *Pacifica Northwest : Noriko Hidaka *Robbie : Fumihiko Tachiki *Candy Chiu : Naoko Watanabe *Grenda : Rikako Aikawa *Old Man McGucket : Chafurin *Deputy Durland : Ryusei Nakao *Sherrid Blubbs : Kenichi Ogata *Manly Dan : Haruhiko Jo *Lazy Suzan : Hiroko Emori *Toby Determined : Ichiro Nagai *Buddy Gleeful : Koichi Yamadera *Waddles : Shinichiro Miki *Additional Voices *Nobuo Tomita *Chikao Otsuka *Junko Hori *Hochu Otsu *Kazuya Tatekabe *Sukekiyo Kameyama *Yuko Mita *Norio Wakamoto *Kazuhiko Inoue *Naoko Matsui *Masashiro Anzai *Yuko Kobayashi *Yuji Ueda *Toru Furuya *Koji Tsujitani *Kosuke Meguro *Kenji Utsumi *Naoki Tatsuda *Bin Shimada *Takeshi Kusao *Ryo Horikawa *Masako Ikeda *Shinnosuke Furumoto *Masako Nozawa *Toshio Furukawa *Akira Kamiya *Kaneta Kimotsuki *Joji Yanami *Ben Hiura *Toru Ohira *Hiroshi Masuoka *Mami Koyama *Sumi Shimamoto Differences *In some episodes they say Mystery House instead of Mystery Shack . *In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. Polish right|180px In Poland, ''Gravity Falls is called Wodogrzmoty Małe. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.pl/wodogrzmoty-male/ Voice Actors *Dipper : Paweł Ciołkosz *Mabel : Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz *Stan : Jarosław Boberek *Soos : Jakub Szydłowski *Wendy : Julia Kołakowska Differences * The Mystery Shack is called Grota Tajemnic * Grunkle Stan is called Wujek Stanek, and he isn't Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. He's just uncle. Romanian right|180px In Romania, ''Gravity Falls is called Ciudăţeni ''which roughly translates to Strange, Weird.'' 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.ro/ciudateni/ Voice Actors Differences * Waddles is named ''Pufuleţ, derivate of Pufulete, which would translate to Rod, Corn Puff. Taiwanese In Taiwan, Gravity Falls is called 神秘小鎮大冒險, which translates to "Mysteryville, big adventures". 'Official Site: ' Voice Actors Differences German right|180px In Germany, Gravity Falls is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to Welcome to Gravity Falls. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.de/willkommen-in-gravity-falls/ Voice Actors Differences Israel right|180px In Israel, Gravity Falls is callled גרוויטי פולס, which is a transcription of the English title. '''Official Site: '''http://disney.co.il/gravity-falls/ Voice Actors *Daniel Magon: Dipper Pines Differences *In Hebrew, there isn't any whisper nor page at the end of Made Me Realize, though there ''is a cryptogram in every episode. *In Hebrew, Gravity Falls is called גרוויטי פולס, pronounced Gravity False. *In Hebrew, Grunkle Stan is called דוד סטאן, pronounced dod Stan and meaning Uncle Stan. *In Hebrew, Waddles is called רטט, pronounced retet, and meaning vibration. *In hebrew, the episode "Irrational Treasure" is called ’’אוצר לא הגיוני’’, which translates into "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense". *In "Dipper's Ride", one of the Disney Channel Idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. Bulgaria right|180px In Bulgaria, Gravity Falls is called Тайните на Гравити Фолс, which roughly translates to The Mysteries Of Gravity Falls. '''Official Site: '''http://www.disney.bg/gravity-falls/index.html Voice Actors Differences Russia In Russia, Gravity Falls is called Гравити Фолз. '''Official Site: Voice Actors Differences *In Russia, Gravity Falls is called Гравити Фолз, pronounced Gravity Falls, so the title wasn't translated. The same thing is in Hebrew. Category:Gravity Falls